


Payback

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [41]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Tomo are done with Shannon's teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**“** Hey  _baby_ brother, isn’t it time for a color change?” Shannon asked, ruffling Jared’s hair.

                Scowling, Jared glared at the drummer, “Fuck off Shannon.”

                Shannon smirked, “Aw, don’t be mad Baby Jay.”

                Jared shook his head, grabbed his Blackberry, and stomped out. Tomo, who was leaning against the bus smoking, looked at the singer with confusion.  “Shannon on your ass again?”

                “I don’t know what’s up his ass, but…ugh!” Jared threw his hands up in frustration.

                Tomo smirked at the singer, “You want to get back at him?”

                Jared smiled, “Hell yeah.”

-

                Shannon yawned, his hazel eyes easing open. Sitting up , the drummer’s eyebrows furrowed. He felt…sticky.

                Glancing down, he growled when he found grape jelly slathered all over him, staining his white wife-beater a light purple. His hands had shaving cream covering them, and he was pretty sure there was some on the top of his head. “Jared!” screamed the drummer, hopping out.

                He yelped when he feet made contact with something slippery and he fell flat on his back. Groaning, he turned and sniffed. “Honey,” he muttered under his breath, “Jared I’m going to kill you!”


End file.
